Oh My That's So Stupid
by IchiWaZen
Summary: The school year starts off at a cliche. Of course, nothing is normal at this high school. Welcome to Saint Isaiah High! The home of the highest grade point average in all of Japan as well the home of a notorious gang! SasuSaku *AU* -ON HIATUS-
1. The Saint Schools

_The school year starts off at a cliche. A new transfer student, tall dark and handsome. Of course, nothing is normal at this high school. Welcome to Saint Isaiah High! The home of the highest grade point average in all of Japan as well the home of the notorious gang _∞_! [AU]  
_

Decided to do a humor fanfiction. I find it easier to write this rather than Simple Science. Probably because I got humor running through my veins! Just kidding!  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... which is currently turning into Sasuke rather than Naruto.

* * *

"I heard that there's a new transfer student coming in today!"

"Uwaah~ Seriously? Is it a guy or a girl?"

"I don't really know…"

"I heard that it's a guy!"

"Ugh, we have enough guys in our school. I want some hot girls!"

"Right man? It's like a total sausage fest here!"

"You guys are so rude!"

The door slid open and a white haired man came into the room, a mask covering his mouth and an eye patch placed haphazardly over his eye. He's the teacher of this class, Hatake Kakashi.

"Quiet down…" He waved his arms slowly while trying to quiet down the class.

When the class showed no signs of quieting down peacefully, the man sighed and picked up a meter stick. He cracked the stick against the blackboard and yelled in his hoarse voice. "QUIET DOWN!"

A silence settled over the room automatically. The man coughed nervously and cleared his throat. "Well, as I am sure most of you know already, we have a new transfer student coming in."

The white-haired man motioned towards the door, inviting in the student. The student hesitantly stepped into the room and began to survey the appearance of the room with his dark eyes. The masked man smiled with his eyes. "Everyone, this is Uchiha Sasuke. He transferred in from out of the country." A few Ooos came from the class and the man gave a dirty look in the direction. "I want everyone to give a nice welcome to Sasuke-san."

A collective greeting rose from the class and Sasuke bowed and wrote his name on the board before turning back to the class to introduce himself. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I'm only going to say this one time. Don't bother me."

A few of the students sneered. "And what if I happen to smash in your face huh?"

He looked over and gave a dangerous smile. "I'll happen to rip out your spine and smash in your sku-"

"Now, now, let's get further acquainted later!" Kakashi cut off the Uchiha and placed his hand on the boy's right shoulder. He gave Sasuke a look from the corner of his eye. "And hopefully, outside as well." A weak chuckle ran through the students. The teacher released Sasuke's shoulder and clapped his two hands together. "Alright, Uchiha, your seat is in the back next to Haruno. Sakura-san! Raise your hand so that Sasuke-san can see where his seat is."

A pale hand raised from the back of the room for a second. The girl then pulled her hand down and stood up instead. A mop of pink hair framed her face and she pushed up her rectangular glasses.

Kakashi nodded happily. "How nice of Sakura-san! I take it that you can make it to your seat now Uchiha." The silent boy gave a grunt and started to the back of the classroom, receiving jeers, greetings, and squeals of glee from some of the girls. He sunk into his chair and let out a sigh. The pink haired girl next to him coughed politely before welcoming him in a quiet tone, "Welcome to Saint Isaiah High." The boy nodded back before slumping down and placing his head on the desk.

Saint Isaiah huh? This school with the best academic record... as well as this school with the highest gang activity record.

Oh the irony.

------------------------What's your opinion on the new guy?------------------------

A certain white haired teacher sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a new student. What can I say?"

"I saw him while I was going down the hallway!" A freshman girl pressed her palms against her cheeks. "He looks super cool!"

"Uchiha Sasuke right?" The short haired senior asked nonchalantly. "What am I supposed to say? The lives of transfer juniors really doesn't interest me."

"The bastard's in my class! He looks smug all the time, I'd pick a fight with that weakling any day!" The junior proceeded to ball up his fists and bring them into a fighting pose.

"Not interested in answering." A quiet freshman girl blinked blankly before walking off.

"He's not the only transfer student coming in you know. I heard that the seniors have this one guy named Hyuuga Neji coming in next week. And there's this sophomore girl who transferred in last week named Sorima Yatsuki."

"I wonder if he's going to join ∞. He seems like the type. When do the invitations come out?" The male sophomore sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Well, it's not like I know much anyway."

---------------------------------------------∞?---------------------------------------------

"You come into this school and you don't know what ∞ is?" Asked a blond junior incredulously, "Are you stupid or just slow? Don't think I'm referring to the number now. I'm talking about a different type of ∞."

A quiet senior girl brushed back her hair and crossed her arms over her chest. "Back when this school was first being built, there were two sister schools also being built. This trio of specialized schools came to be known as the Saint schools."

"Saint Isaiah is in Konoha city, Saint Ezekiel is located in Suna city, and Saint Jeremiah is centered in Oto city." A male senior counted off the schools on his fingers before continuing. "Tensions between the schools was high, the top school would change every few years or so. Not one school remained number one for a term of more than 2 years."

A female junior spun and shrugged her shoulders. "Students became tired of doing nothing but fighting with studies. Thus the Symbols were born. School gangs in the country are named in accordance to their rank, 1 being the highest and 5000 being the lowest. These gangs are called Number gangs and run rampant all over Japan. Above the number gangs are the symbol gangs."

"Naturally, the three symbol gangs are located in the three Saint schools. ∞ or Infinity in Konoha, Σ or Sigma in Suna, and Φ or Phi in Oto. Names of Greek letters were picked as to convince the school board that no such gang activity existed and that there was nothing but school activities going on during the symbol 'meetings'." The male junior chuckled before leaning back in his chair. "Hm? How do I know all this? Well, I'm a member of ∞ of course~. But it shouldn't be very surprising." He moved to the edge of his seat and smirked.

"After all, everyone in this school is a member. And boy, does everyone participate."

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter. I think, when I write, everything goes out of hand.

Please read and review and tell me your opinion of it!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

* * *

Since I've pretty much knee deep in... well... College Apps. Both _Simple Science_ and _Oh My That's So Stupid_ are on HIATUS until after January. Maybe December if I get everything done soon! I'm still going to be updating my other DRRR! fanfiction since I have a lot of random ideas saved on my computer. However, once I run out that will be put on a hiatus until January as well. I'm really sorry about this but it's hard to be on FF and also somehow write a fabulous essay for the admissions officers to read. Personally, I don't think I'm a very fabulous writer and I don't want you guys to read... well crappy stuff. So think of this as a break for me to make more ideas for the plot and everything.

I will delete this note and put up a new chapter when the hiatus is over.

So um... see you guys in January/December!

-IchiWaZen


End file.
